The present invention relates to an articulating chair for use in the home. More specifically, the invention relates to a reclining lift chair that includes accessories to be used by an occupant of the chair. The accessories may include integrated lighting, sound, and massage.
Older individuals with reduced mobility oftentimes become confined to beds in a managed care environment such as a nursing home. More recently, a certain proportion of individuals have chosen to forgo the nursing home and stay in their own home or the home of a caregiver such as a child, for example. Most home furniture is not adapted or well suited for individuals lacking mobility and suffering from reduced dexterity. This results in reduced comfort and assistance for individuals lacking mobility.
In some cases, a bed designed for a nursing home or hospital is used in the home. In other cases, a standard bed is used in living areas of the home. Articulating beds designed for the home are known, but are intended to be used in sleeping areas such as a bedroom. Reclining chairs offer some features similar to articulating beds but are not easy for a person of limited mobility to get into and out of when the need arises. Some chairs have lift systems to help boost an individual out of the chair but have limited articulation of support sections.